


Sparks

by Jasmiinrebecca14



Category: The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasmiinrebecca14/pseuds/Jasmiinrebecca14
Summary: AU: Eleanor and Beck have been in a long term relationship, but when Eleanor gets a new bodyguard, Jasper Frost. She starts to question everything about her relationship with Beck and what she wants





	Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I'm back with another one. I was thinking about making this a multi chapter fanfic, but only if anyone is interested. Let me know what you think. Appreciate it.  
> Jazz xx

Lord Beckwith the Second and Eleanor M.Henstridge. England’s most beloved couple, everyone is talking about them, sharing articles, pictures and edits of them. The pictures Eleanor was tagged in would mostly be with Beck and the hashtags that are used are mostly #couplegoals, #otp, #royallove, but why did Eleanor feel like something was missing? Like all those hashtags weren’t what realty looked like. She and Beck have been dating since she was 18, so almost 4 years, but why didn’t she feel any sparks, any passion when she was with him, when he kissed her, touched her. Her “I love you” has lost meaning the more she said it. She just said it in order to fill this void she had inside. But that void seems to be filled by someone who is clearly not Beck. His name is Jasper, Jasper Frost. Her new bodyguard. He’s been her bodyguard for over a month now and she can’t stop thinking about him. Not only was he handsome, like a Greek God, but also unreadable. It challenged Eleanor. Beck was readable, an open book to the public. Jasper on the other hand had something alluring, something inviting. His persona was so mysterious, so hidden, like a well-hidden note among thousands of books. And Eleanor was dying to find that note. Eleanor has not made a move on Jasper though, she can’t risk it. She can’t risk her relationship with Beck, her reputation being dragged into the dirt. She tried keeping her conversations with Jasper short, but she couldn’t. Whenever they were in her car alone, on the way to an upscale event, only to keep up her reputation, they would talk and talk and she would never grow tired of him. How could she? He was everything Eleanor has envisioned. Beck wouldn’t notice anything, he never does. He is so absent when it comes to her feelings and her emotional state. He always talks about himself, the life he is leading, his day, but he would never let her speak. When Eleanor started taking drugs and started smoking, it took Beck six months to notice, but only because Liam told Beck about Eleanor’s unhealthy habit. After Beck talking to Eleanor about her addiction, they agreed that Eleanor needs to get rid of all her drugs and get some help. She did, but keeping it under the wraps from the media. She would go to the rehab facility, but be there for important events and interviews. Concerning the paparazzi: she hired a double. Someone who looks too much like her, like a twin. But what motivated her quitting was Jasper, he would talk to her about everything, listen and give valuable advice.

 

Today she was sitting in her room, thinking about how to deal with her situation. She can’t have him as her bodyguard, as her friend but not as her lover. She wanted to be with him, badly. He gave what she wanted: complicated, passionate, sparks. But if she continues this way, she’ll never put an end to it. So today, three days after giving it a lot of thought, Eleanor decided to fire Jasper. It was the only way she could get over him. She was now sitting on her bed and anxious. She didn’t know what she should expect from this conversation that’s about to happen, how she wants to deliver the news. She has prepared a couple of notes but when she called his name and he opened the door, all the notes and all the thoughts were gone, vanished into thin air. She had a lump in her throat. Unable to speak for a second. “Is there something you need from me, Eleanor?”. They dropped the titles a week after he was hired. She didn’t like being labeled a princess and he didn’t like being labeled as the bodyguard and peasant. “Actually, I called you in here to fire you. I’m sorry, but there are some indifferences between us that can’t be worked out and I believe it’s best if I fire you.” She didn’t believe her own words, because they were a load of crap. He had a stern, distant, unreadable look on his face. She couldn’t tell if he was angry, confused or bothered. He then took three steps towards her, until he stood in front of her, looking at her with that spark that elicited through her body and made her feel things, she wasn’t supposed to feel, but always longed to feel. “Eleanor. Why are you firing me? Us having indifferences is a load of horseshit. So, spare us all the lies and tell me, why did you fire me?” She swallowed, avoiding eye contact, in the hopes to form a proper sentence. “When you’re around I feel things, I’m not supposed to feel. I am afraid that things will get unprofessional. That’s all.” He gave her a grin, a grin that sent some very inappropriate thoughts into her brain. “Well, we can’t have that now can we. But I won’t go anywhere Eleanor, because believe it or not, when you’re around I feel things I’m not supposed to feel either, but I’d rather go to hell than not act on them.” And after that he went in and started peppering lingering, wet kisses along her neck. Marking her, making her come to live. Feel alive for the first time in such a long time. “Jasper… we can’t do, -“ but she didn’t get to finish her sentence because he bit into her neck, mixing pain with pleasure, just as she likes it, and she couldn’t resist. It would be a felony if she did. She moaned and whispered, loud enough for him to hear though: “Fuck it. Don’t stop.” He let out a low, raspy chuckle “Now that’s the spirit, your Highness”


End file.
